1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a storage device mounting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer, generally includes a bracket to fix a storage device, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), or a compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drive. The storage device is directly inserted into the bracket, and a number of fasteners extend through sidewalls of the bracket to engage in the storage device. However, during operation, vibrations generated by the storage device may cause the storage device to strike against the bracket and cause an annoying sound.